


Believe

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [15]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Death, Deathfic, Don't Read This, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insinuated death, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmates, believe, pride month 2020, really bad, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zachary Mitchell didn't believe in soulmates.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write 30 drabbles in 15 days. They can't all be good.
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Zachary Mitchell didn't believe in soulmates. He wasn't a romantic. He didn't think there was someone out there, made for him, that was perfect for him, that would complete him. He didn't believe in that magic moment, that he'd meet his soulmate, and he'd just know. And his soulmate would be able to see into his soul and read him. Yeah, silly notions were for lovesick girls. They weren't for him. He'd seen what the so-called soulmates could do to someone. His parents said they were soulmates. And yet, his dad was an abusive asshole and his mother pretended she didn't notice. If having a soulmate took away his choices, he didn't want one. He wasn't looking for his. If he felt an inkling of fate, he would go the opposite way.

Until he met his soulmate. A man twice his age that saved him and his brother from a rampaging dinosaur. He felt the inkling, the pull of fate telling him he was on the right path. But it had happened seconds after driving an old jeep through the jungle, trying to outpace a swarm of flying dinosaurs. He didn't exactly have time to stop and tell fate to fuck off. And then Owen was there. And he looked at Zach and they shared a moment and it was everything he never knew he wanted.

And then Zach watched him drive off on a motorcycle, surrounded by dinosaurs. And he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. And it was the last time he saw him alive.


End file.
